Kexon
Journal Entry Kexon Kingdom Come's #1 and the Nobody of Neko. He weilds the element ice and is mostly calm and reserverd, except when angered. He remembers most of his past life, except for his name, which was revealed to him in an archive that he later found. He is very intelligent and curious, always experimenting or inventing. He seems especially close to fellow Kingdom Come member, Alice Ghoneway. Omega Omega is the former name of Nitrous X's original character that appears in Kingdom Hearts Legacy. He wields a double-bladed axe infused with the powers of darkness, although Omega himself weilds the element of Ice. His main goal is to bring Organization XIII back to power and use them as his own personal minions, because of this he is determined to find out more about this Midnight Syndicate. Life Before Omega was born in the world of Metropolia. He was raised in a large city, where he learned how to do many things. He and his twin sister lived together with their parents. He was also best friends with Alice Ghoneway, the Princess of Metropolia. Omega thought that nothing could happen to his perfect life. Then the Heartless came, and subsequently, the world was engulfed in Darkness. Awakening Omega awoke in Twilight Town, but no Organization XIII member was in sight. He then wandered through the town, until he stumbled across a doorway that led to another world. Omega stepped through and found himself in a long abandoned Castle Oblivion, where he set up his base of operations. He knew of only one thing to do: bring back this Organization XIII that was mentioned in the archives and use them to find his family, and unite them once again. Here and Now After months of research and training, Omega was out for revenge against the Heartless. It was finally time to reunite his family. While searching for remnants of his lost world and possibly any trace of Organization XIII, he ran across a reforming End of the World, containing a record from the world of Metropolia, revealing that his former name was Neko. Omega then took the name of Kexon, an anagram of Neko, except with an X. With a new name and new leads to his search, Kexon is ready to take on anything. After doing research on the Midnight Syndicate, Kexon was positive that if he was going to revive the power of Organization XIII then he would have to either defeat this group or join them. The first choice was far more tempting. Chaos Rising While Nexko was at the Nightverse version of Castle Oblivion, Kexon was at the other one, finishing up his newest invention, a device that could open up gateways to alternate universes. Unfortunately the device fell off of a table, setting it off. A beam of its power struck a nearby mirror, suitably opening a portal to a parallel universe. This universe happened to be Nightverse. Nexko saw the portal open on his side of the now connected universes and decided to travel through it. When he arrived and saw Kexon, who looked exactly like him, he reacted violently. A fierce battle broke out, ending with neither one the victor. Nexko escaped using the Corridors of Darkness to begin planning his new strategy to begin his conquest. Kexon knew that to defeat this powerful foe, he would need allies. Kingdom Come Kexon quickly began searching for this new and dreaded foe. Eventually he tracked him down to Radiant Garden, where he had set up his headquarters, what he saw was disturbing. In stasis containers were many of his friends and family from Metropolia, including his sister, his parents, Iosais Oblivion, the Empress, and her daughter, a childhood friend. Unfortunately Nexko was there too. After a fierce battle, Nexko was temporarily defeated and he fled. After freeing the captives, Kexon took them all back to Castle Oblivion. After hours of catching up Kexon formed the group Kingdom Come, devoted to protecting other members and just surviving. The group then traveled to the Desert of Oblivion, searching for allies. They soon came across a girl named Rose. Rose, sensing the Nobody, Kexon, attacked them. Luckily Zoe was able to convince her that they were friends not foes. Rose told them her story and of her search for her sister whom she had been separated from after a heartless attack. The team decided that they would help her find her sister, Lilly. After searching for many hours in the NTM Cruiser, Kingdom Come finally found another girl, sitting on a rock on the other side of the desert. After reuniting the two sisters, both of them agreed to join Kingdom Come, bringing the total count of members to five. Weapon and Fighting Style Omega's double-sided axe is called Shortcut to Oblivion, which he can make grow longer or shorter. When doing close-combat his axe transforms into twin daggers which he holds pointed down. Kexon uses his element often in battle, flash-freezing his enemies or launching icicles at them. Abilities Note:I just made these up. *Frostbite's Call: A surge of cold emits from Kexon's body, slowing the reflexes of his opponent for a limited time. MP cost: 2 *Stabbing Pain: A flurry of icicles shoot from Kexon's hand at his enemy. MP cost: 3 *Wall of Ice: Kexon is surrounded by ice, blocking all attacks for ten seconds. MP cost: 3 *Chilled: The opponent is flash-frozen for three seconds. MP cost: 4 Drive Forms *Omega Form= Black armor forms around Kexon, raising his defense and attack strength. Quotes In Battle "Enter the frozen abyss!" "I am the end!" "Let the darkness take you in an icy grip!" In Victory: "Giving up so soon? I must have given you cold feet." In Defeat: "I've... failed." Quotes "I am called Omega for in battle, for I am the last thing the opponent sees." "Only a fool would fear the return of a great power." "You can't stop the end from coming, no matter who you are." Appearance Omega is pale, with green eyes and dark hair. He sometimes wears black armor in battle, but he usually just wears whatever he has on, which is a black zipper-hoodie, jeans, and black converse hi-tops. Personality Omega is a very manipulative person, always persuading others to his own advantage. He often holds grudges, but can also be very kind when he wants to be. Omega often keeps to himself, making many think he is anti-social. He has absolutely no patience for annoying people. Means of Transportation See Kingdom Come Transportation Devices Other Information *Rumor has it that he has replicas of every Organization XIII member, plus Naminé and the Riku Replica, and they are housed in a mysterious castle that lies in the Realm of In Between. *On the very end of his axe there is a small Omega symbol. Category:Non-Canon Characters Category:Kingdom Come